moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Wielka wyprawa cz.5
Wyprawa ludności z CreepyTown powoli tryumfowała. Przejęli już 3 barierę nie zabijając nikogo (prośba Aracza, nie mogli go zawieść). Niczym dzikie zwierzyny przed momentem wypuszczone z klatek szalały to z euforii, to w gniewie. Czuli się niezwyciężeni, niepowstrzymani, NIEZNISZCZALNI. Niektórzy przez to stracili swoją niezawodną czujność, co doprowadziło ich do katastrofy. Grupa Aracza szła wolnym krokiem za "szwadronem masakry", byli na wysokości 2 bariery. Żołnierz nie mógł sobie darować tego, że dopuścił do takiego toku wydarzeń - chciał wejść do miasta zupełnie pokojowo, bez zbędnych pojedynków... Obawiał się teraz jednego, że ta istota, TA SZALONA ISTOTA się teraz pojawi. Wiedział, że to tylko kwestia czasu - jego przyjaciele zrobili taką 'czystkę', że tylko jej brakuje... Przeczucie go nie zmyliło. Poczuł ciężką aurę, która zaczęła się unosić nad nimi. Zaczął zalewać go zimny pot. Przez chwilę nie mógł się nawet ruszyć. - Aracz...? - spytał się niepewnie Ender. - Ona....nadchodzi... Kalasher.. - nie musiał dokończać, chłopak już wiedział, co ma zrobić. Dał każdemu po karabinie, Hajs dostała za to pistolet, a Nowa nóż. - Też to czujesz? Te ciężkie powietrze? - powiedział Kalasher podając amunicję. - T-tak.....*gulp* Ona NADCHODZI, pragnąc KRWI.... - oczy Aracza zaczęły się powiększać z przerażenia. Daleko przed wszystkimi, z samego początku muru, przy bramie południowej, stanął osobnik, który wydarł się na całe gardło: - KTÓRY CH*J PIERWSZY DO ZMASAKROWANIA DUPALA?!!!!!!!! - przednią grupę aż zamurowało, nie trzeba już mówić o reakcji grupy z żołnierzami. - Nie...nie rozumiem... - stała przerażona Strange. - po raz pierwszy czuję taką aurę....Rządza mordu jest mi znana dobrze, ale...to nie istota, jaką bym znała... Inni tylko przytaknęli. Vellox nawet stwierdziła, że "tego kogoś aura jest ciągle zmienna, nie stała...". Reszta tak samo przytaknęła. Wszyscy jak jeden mąż zebrali w sobie jak najwięcej odwagi, ile mogli i stali, czekając na swego wroga. Dizz nie mógł zrozumieć jednej rzeczy, musiał ją wręcz podkreślić: - Czy wy też widzicie, ja mgła...wiruje? - wyciąga rękę pokazując wprost. Wielu musiało do niego się przybliżyć, by samą jego rękę zobaczyć. - Faktycznie...wiruje... - potwierdziła Nieogarka. - Co to może być? - spytała się Alie. - Może wrócę do Aracza, co? - nerwowo uśmiechnął się Bow, a Hex tylko się do tego podpiął. Nagle grupa zauważyła, że mgła przekształca się w dym, taki, jak się za sobą zostawia, gdy się biegnie po pustyni. Szybko zdołali to zrozumieć - ktoś z gigantyczną prędkością się do nich zbliża. Z początku było słychać cichy chichot, z czasem stawał się coraz głośniejszy, aż zmienił się w szatański śmiech. - RĘKA!!!! - Rico szybko schował Dizzowi rękę w momencie, kiedy tuż przy każdym nosie przeleciał stalowy hak. Szybko z łoskotem łańcucha schował się we mgle, ustępując miejsca postaci, która kopnęła Dizza prosto w szczękę swoim glanem. Demon poleciał daleko w tył, zostawiając swoich przyjaciół w ciężkim szoku. Istota orientacyjnie stanęła pośrodku "koła" utworzonego przez napastników, po czym wypuściła swój hak na łańcuchu, obracając się wokół własnej osi. Praktycznie każdego trafiła na wysokości górnego korpusu. Ins stała trochę dalej od reszty, więc mogła się przyjrzeć postaci. Była w niemałym szoku - nigdy czegoś takiego nie widziała. Nawet demony w ludzkiej postaci z reguły mają naturalny, ludzki kolor skóry, a ona - niebieski! Była ubrana cała na czarno - płaszcz, spodnie z czaszkowymi nagolennikami, pas z klamrą z czaszki, koszula, kapelusz... Nie mogła tego pojąć, kim u diabła jest ich przeciwnik?! Kiedy anielica tylko się patrzyła, istota podniosła głowę, pokazując rząd ostrych zębów, czerwone oczy, czarne znaczniki na twarzy... Dziewczyna szybko została odrzucona mocnym pchnięciem od istoty, lecąc na plecy ze swoim antagonistą. Klatka piersiowa zaczęła być przygniatana kolanami swego napastnika. Ins znów nabierała powoli trzeźwości umysłu. Machnęła ręką z piłą tak, że spokojnie mogła ściąć stwora po torsie. Szybka reakcja i unik spowodowały, że ucięła tylko trochę z jej długich, lekko falistych, brązowych włosów. - Shi...nigami? - odrzekła zabójczyni. - Wiesz co? Miękka c*pa z ciebie jednak. W tym samym momencie w jej lewej ręce zmaterializowała się gigantycznej wielkości kosa, splatana czarnym metalowym ornamentem. O NIE! To Kosa Śmierci!, myśli Ins zaczęły krzyczeć do niej. Chciała jak najprędzej schować rękę, lecz...upadła bezwiednie, odcięta. - AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! - tylko to zdołali usłyszeć żołnierze z tyłu i ich kompania. - Dorwała ich - powiedział jednym tchem Aracz. - PRZYGOTOWAĆ BROŃ! Dźwięk odblokowywania broni skierował wzrok zabójczyni w tamtą stronę. Wstała od swojej konającej "ofiary", patrząc jeszcze w stronę pozostałych agresorów, czy nikt nie wstał. Najwidoczniej jej atak spowodował dość porządną utratę przytomności. Chciała podejść i każdego z osobna ubić, ale dała słowo burmistrzowi, że nikt nie zginie. Ku**a,'' ''zaczęła mówić sobie w duchu, ''pie***ony grubas wie, że dotrzymuję słowa. Wie, że muszę, zna mnie, zna Ważniaka, ku**a. Tak mnie wychowano, nie mogę inaczej. "Unieszkodliwić, nie zabijać" mówił. Kiedyś będziesz żałować tych słów, kiedy znów zaatakują. Będziesz klnąć na samego siebie, o tak .Módl się, by nie doszło ponownie do ataku, a jak dojdzie, to ku**a ugryź się w język do krwi, zanim to wypowiesz. Za drugim razem tak chętnie ci nie pomogę. O nie. '' Szybko skupiła się na dźwięku broni, który wciąż świdrował jej w głowie, po czym sprintem czmychnęła wprost do celu. *** Kalasher, Ender i Aracz skupili się na dźwięku z oddali, przypominającego bieg. Ender przez chwilę się zamyślił, po czym szybko podniósł wzrok. - Ja znam ten głos! - powiedział głośno do siebie. - Kogo? - spytał się Kalasher. - Tą napastniczkę. - Aż Nowa ze strachu lekko pisnęła, wtulając się mocniej w Hajs; Pinia stał obok z przygotowanym karabinem. - Niby skąd? - spytał się podnerwiony Aracz. - Z sierocińca... Kiedyś nawet pozwoliła mi przenocować raz u siebie, gdy mnie rodzina zastępcza zostawiła... To ona mnie zwerbowała, chciała, bym pracował z nią w tej samej firmie, ale zawód-przykrywka trochę mnie odstraszył, już nie mówiąc o jej szefie... - A jak miała na imię? - spytał się Pinia. - L-LoboTaker, ale czy to istone? - LoboTaker? Słyszałem coś o niej - odrzekł spokojniej Aracz, lecz znów zmienił się w kłębek nerwów. - "Najlepsza łowczyni głów w kraju"... Mamy prze*rane... - Może jednak nie! Znam jej słabości, które mogą nam pomóc! Ale wpierw to ją zawołam, żeby- - NAWET SIĘ NIE WAŻ!!! - żołnierz aż podbiegł do odmieńca, złapał go za ramiona i spojrzał mu prosto, w głęboko w oczy. - Nie słyszałeś, jak mnie potraktowali, gdy powiedziałem, skąd jesteście? Dopisali mnie do CreepyTown, skreślili mnie na amen! - Ale sądzę, że ze mną przy Lobo będzie inaczej- - TY NIC NIE ROZUMIESZ! - przybliżył chłopaka tak, że ich nosy wręcz się stykały. - Ta dziewczyna jest żądna krwi, ma gdzieś dane znajomości. Powiesz, że przybyłeś wraz z nami, to się wkurzy i załatwi cię tak samo, jak tamtych. CHCESZ TEGO?! Ender widział, że daremne jest tłumaczenie mu szczegółów. Odciągnął się od żołnierza, po czym się od niego odwrócił. Ustawił ręce w 'koszyczek' wokół ust i zawołał: - Heeej! Lobo, tu ja, Ender! Wszystko w porządku, to moi przyjaciele! Dźwięk biegu ustąpił. Chłopak już się uśmiechnął, odwrócił się do reszty i już chciał ich pocieszyć, gdy znikąd: - TYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!! - wrzask zaczął diametralnie się zniekształcać w coś przypominającego growl. Potem można było ledwo co zrozumieć słowa, mówione tym głosem: - TYYYYYYYYYYYY C***JJUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!! TYYYYYYYYY JUDASZUUUU PIER****ONY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ZABIJĘ CIĘ!!!!!!! ZABIJĘ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - No i masz swój "niezawodny plan" - zadrwił z chłopaka Pinia. Znów można było usłyszeć dźwięk sprintu, szybszego niż przedtem oraz ujrzeć mgłę, która wirowała wokół biegnącego. ---------------- Do tej części polecam słuchać utworu Linkin Park - No More Sorrow. Całość przy tym tworzona, tylko końcówka w rytmie Leva's Polka ^^" Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wielka wyprawa Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures